I'm Losing Hope
Prologue Nicholas was waiting, so was every cat from Tae Kwon Do Cats for the battle call from Kim. Duke said, "Why are you here Kim?" Kim said, "We want some terrtiory so we came to you." Duke yowled, "Attack Kung Fu Cats." The Battle call came Nicholas went running for the cats. Julia, Erin, Sam, and Mika attack a young tom and she-cat. I attack three toms. After he finish the second something or someone knock him uncoiunious. He worried his mate Allie and his brother Patrick would be disteard. Last thing I heard was a scream. Chapter 1: A New Begining: Nicholas's POV I woke somewhere in a den, a she-cat with black fur with green eyes was staring at me. I said, "Ella." The she-cat said, "No, my name is Boulderpelt. What is your name?" I said, "My name is Nicholas of Tae Kwon Do Cats." Boulderpelt mewed, 'Why would my leader catnape you. When I'm the leader I will excile every catnaper from my clan. By the way I'm the deputy." I look around the den and said, "Who are the catnapers." She said, "Fernice, Beetleclaw, and Blackberry they were force. Glazeberry and Blazeberry were not they love it." A brown tom said, "Did someone say my name?" Boulderpelt said, "Fernice this is Nicholas of Tae Kwon Do Cats." I said, "Just call me Nicholas." Fernice said, "Nice to meet you Nicholas." I thought to myself Fernice reminds me of Sam fun and friendly. A pitch black tom woke up and snarled, "Next time be more quiet." Fernice rolled his eyes and said, "Cavetail, I like to meet Nicholas. He was from a rogue group called Tae Kwon Do Cats." I heard a voice, "All old cats that are old enough to still have no sour feet come down to the Mountain Rock for a clan meeting." We walk out of the den to see many cats. I heard, "Is it my apprentice cemorney mother." "No its a warrior and two more moons." "Is it mine." He saw a pretty grey she-cat said the last part. I ask Cavetail, "Who is that over there?" He said, "The pretty grey she-cat is my daughter Rockpaw. The kit is Skykit and the queen is Whiskerstone. The cat who called for meeting is Hardstar." Hardstar said, "I, Hardstar leader of Mountain call from StarClan look down at this rogue he will be joining us. Nicholas do you promise to proect the clan for your life." I said, "I do." Hardstar said, "From this moment you will be know as Nicholasheart or Stonestripe." Rockpaw yowled, "Nicholasheart." Everyone join in. I wonder if Marshel Arts will approved this. Boulderpelt and Cavetail congrates me and said I had to do a vigil. So I sat at the enmtrance. Long night of silence, I wonder what Patrick and Allie are doing. Chapter 2: The Missing Sibling: Patrick's POV I watch as Allie my brother's mate give to her last kit. Where is my brother? Dane said don't worry, I haven't told Allie and Molly yet. Duseke said, "Patrick, Dane, Issac, and Julia you go to Open Lands to see if you can find Nicholas. Sam, Mika, and Erin you go to Karate Cats Border and try to find Nicholas." We went out to find Nicholas and saw a group of strange cats walking around and stiffing the ground. I yowled, "Tae Kwon Do Cats attack!" The cats look up and ran, I attack a black she-cat. She howled and tried to knock me down but she couldn't. I heard, "Get off our deputy Mouse-brain." I turned around and saw a cat that look like Nicholas. Julia came over to help me. I snarled, "What do you want strangers and who are you?" Black she-cat said, "We were just looking around here to have some terriortory and my name is Boulderpelt, the tom is Stonestripe, the pretty grey she-cat is Rockpaw and that is Fernstone." I asked, "So, have you seen a tom with brown fur and brown eyes please tell us he went missing yestreday and his mate is worried. My name is Patrick his brother, the others are Dane, Issac, and Julia we are from Tae Kwon Do Cats. Where are you guys from?" I saw Stonestripe get tesned when I said that I wonder why. Stonestripe said, "No we haven't only we seen many other clan cats around here. We are from MountainClan our leader name is Hardstar." I said, "So do you want to meet our leader Kim and our deputy Duseke." Boulderpelt nodded and we went back to camp to see Allie, Taylor, Derrick, and David watchin us come as the kits played. Category:Books Category:Fan-fiction Books Category:Cat Characters Books